Chapter 058
Scarlett Ohara is the fifty-eighth chapter of the Freezing series, sixth chapter of Volume 9 and seventh chapter of the E-Pandora Project Arc. Title Notes Scarlett Ohara is the lead scientist and researcher of the E-Pandora Project, strikes strives to prove herself better than Gengo Aoi. She researching on some girls in glass containers, whose purpose is unknown. Synopsis Scarlett Ohara and Gengo Aoi are revealed to have an antagonistic past through a flashback, which has influenced Scarlett to become driven to defeat him. To test the MARK IV drug, Jina Purpleton volunteers to go first, much to Amelia's protest. It is later revealed that Jina only has a thirty-five percent chance of surviving the drug. Summary The chapter begins with a flashback of Scarlett Ohara's time working with Gengo Aoi. She is proud to reveal to him that she has mapped Maria Lancelot's genetic structure. However, instead of earning Gengo's praise, she is met with Gengo's ire and she is slapped hard on the face. Here it is revealed the difference in beliefs between Gengo and Scarlett. Scarlett believes that Maria is nothing more than a human genetic mutation which should be controlled and used to mankind's advantage. Gengo, on the other hand, believes that Maria is a gift from the heavens and mankind is only burrowing her power. Gengo goes on to say that Scarlett being arrogant and is trying to take the power of God for herself and it is because of that arrogance that the Nova invade the Earth. Unwilling to listen to Gengo, Scarlett is fired, leaving her mortified. Out of the flashback, Scarlett is sitting in her office. She does not believe she is wrong and considers Gengo's words as nothing more than hypocrisy. She visits the glass containers from earlier. Jina Purpleton has volunteered to be the first E-Pandora to try out the Mark IV. Amelia Evans is shocked and tries to convince Jina to rethink her decision. But Gina will have nothing of it and is determined to go through with it. She is tired of Amelia always trying to sacrifice her well-being for the sake of everyone else like she did when she volunteered for the MARK III which nearly killed her. Thanks to that sacrifice, though, the other E-Pandora did not have to go through with the shelved medicine. To survive their contract as E-Pandora and live a new life is one of the goals of the E-Pandora, Gina reminds Amelia of the little brother she has waiting for her to return home. In Marks Spencer's office, Marks discusses with two scientist about the test involving Gina, whose success probability is thirty-five percent and it will only take fifty percent of the increased Stigmata to affect her cellular encroachment before her body decays. Despite warnings from the scientists, Marks orders them to disregard Gina's health and safety. All they need is a glimpse of the power Gina can obtain and show it to the public to gain their support. Gina is injected with the Mark IV and mentally challenges the unnamed Pandora chosen to synchronize with her to show her the power she was born with. The E-Pandora are worried for Gina and Amelia is told by a fellow E-Pandora that the Chevalier have started recruiting more volunteers for the E-Pandora Project. Event Notes *Scarlett Ohara's history with Gengo Aoi is revealed. *Jina Papleton volunteers to be the first to test MARK IV. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters